In Daddy's Footsteps
by The3rdSister
Summary: AU What would happen if Gene went back to 2008 with Alex, What about their daughter and Molly, well this Caroline story Genes and Alex daughter.


**A/N. Please Read!**

**What if Alex returned to her time and Gene went with her, and he took up his role as Chief of police in 2008 as well. Him and Alex are married and in love, also Sam Tyler is also alive and is married to Annie. So its completely AU story set about 26 years after 2008 making it 2033. Gene is 65(making him 40 when ashes to ashes and I know that's wrong but go with it) and still in the police force, Alex is 59 and Molly is 36, but hopefully you'll get the gist and also I don't have no idea how to write in accents (besides my own I'm a Brummie, so sorry if it slips out). **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but if I did Gene would be locked up in my bedroom lol, but I do own my own characters. **

Chapter 1 - First Impressions, Fists Fights and Factions Revealed. 

A young woman of 25 year old woman strides into the brightly lit office, the occupants of the room turned to her, she roomed her bright green eyes around the room taking in the faces of them all.

"Good Morning Ladies" she bellowed with a cheery voice.

She carried on walking throughout the room heading towards the glass room that stood at the end of the room, she got a couple good mornings and hellos from the occupants and some worried looks from others. _That's strange _she thought.

Opening the glass door, she was shocked to see a man sitting behind her desk going through a personal file, with his feet upon her desk. He momentarily glanced up at her and then looked back down at the file closing it, again looking up at her and raking his over her body, taking in every little each of her he smiled in approval, looking finally into her eyes his heart skipped a beat.

"Yes hello, how are you?, what can I do you for?" he finally spoke and his voice seemed to echo off the glass walls.

She glared at him, with some much venom he was shocked that he was still alive. "Who the hell are you?" she demanded.

The strange man stared at the woman before him in amazement with then went to anger "How dare you speak to your superior officer like that, my name is DCI David Evan. Who are you?" he stood as he spoke and leaned over the desk resting on his knuckles. She to slammed her knuckles on the desk in front of her and leaned forward towards him so that her face was centimetres from his, so they were eye to eye.

" DCI Caroline Price-Hunt" she replied with a smirk on his face. He was taken back by her words. "So Sir?" she asked in a sarcastic voice. "What are you doing in my office?" she asked with a sneer in her voice.

"Chief Hunt sent me here, saying this is my new office and team, as I just transferred from Manchester" he replied with a similar tone of voice. They still hadn't moved from there positions.

"Gene!" she murmured "Well lets go and see him and see what this is all about"

"Ok" he agreed. They pushed off the desk and walked to the door, both glaring at each other as they did passing the curious occupants in the outer room "Get back to work!" she shouted behind her back as they left the main doors.

**A2AA2AA2AA2AA2AA2AA2AA2AA2AA2AA2AA2AA2AA2AA2AA2AA2AA2AA2AA2AA2A**

When they reached the Chief office, his secretary looked up at them.

"Is the chief in Shirley, good have a nice day Shirley" spoke the female DCI, walking in the office of her superior officer without a word from the Shirley woman. The male DCI followed her dumfounded. She looked into the big glass office and looked at the tall slightly over weight sixty year old man behind the huge desk, he was on the phone talking to someone still not noticing the people who stood in his doorway. She strode beside him, picked up the phone from his hand ignoring the two pairs of eyes that stared at her and said into the phone " Hi Dr Drake- Price-Hunt, he'll call you back, no actually you better come here cause there might be blood shed bye now" she placed the receiver on the hook and walked to stand in front of the huge desk again besides the man she was beginning to despise.

"Guv, can you please give shed some light on a situation please, why the hell is this stuck up cocky bastard, who thinks he can boss me around because I'm a woman. Sitting in my office reading a very bloody personal file, with hideous ruddy shoes on my desk." she demanded staring at her boss directly into his eyes. Before he could reply he was interrupted. David Evan grabbed the woman's arm forcing her to look at him, and again getting into her personal bodily space.

"Hand on a minute you snotty tart I was following orders and obeying my superior officer commands, unlike you" DCI Evan shouted defending himself, getting close with every word. She pulled her arm from his grasp and stepped closer to him showing him she wasn't scared.

"What did you say? How the hell am I below you? I'm DCI and your DCI so really we are the same." she sneered. By now Gene Hunt decided to sit back and watch the show, smiling to himself as thoughts of him and Bolly arguing just like this.

"Yeah but you're a woman and the way you stormed in here like you own the place."

"The way I walk into this office and talk to this man" pointing to Gene Hunt behind his desk "is no concern of yours because I respect him and understand him better than all the people in this world apart from 3 others and I believe it goes both ways and because I have tits and brains doesn't not affect my job, you chauvinist sexist pig" she spat at him.

"Here, here" shouted a pair of woman from the door. They turned to the door and but didn't move from they spots in each others body space and Gene Hunt rise from his seat, in ready to greet the women.

" Oh great more Women" he snarled, this comment made DCI Price-Hunt snap her attention back at the man that had her so riled up. She slapped him hard across his smug face, whipping his head back to its original position, he stretched his face. The anger on his face was apparent as the red hand shaped mark on his left cheek, he licked his lips to feel the tiny trickle of blood, there from his spilt lip, this angered him more.

"Typical, a girl doing a girly thing by slapping someone, what's next you going to pull my hair and scratch my eyes out." he sneered, he closely watched her face as the latest insult reached her brain. A faint 'Oh Ow' was all he heard, it was then that he felt it, a small but strong fist connecting to his nose, making it crack and pushing his heavy weight backwards so much that he tripped over the chair that stood behind him. He looked up from his position on the floor to see his boss restraining DCI Price-Hunt. 'No way' he thought 'she wasn't the one that hit me'. the older one of the two women bent down and put a tissue over his broken nose and then pulled him up, once his was vertical and steady on his feet he shouted "Crazy bitch, you don't deserve to be working as a police officer, Boss you are going to suspend her for that aren't yer. It is after all assault" he turned to Gene Hunt, but not once did he take his eyes of DCI Price- Hunt.

"No I am not DCI Evan, you provoked DCI Price-Hunt she will be warned and if I did I'll have to suspend you for sexual harassment in the work place, as the comments you said to DCI Price- Hunt and Dr Drake-Price-Hunt and Dr Drake-Hunt were unspeakable. Would you please stop being a big Jessie." Gene's cocky know-it all voice stated, with a smile at the look of the realisation of his words hit his new DCI face.

"Well I'll give you this Girly you have a pretty good right hook there" David laughed. Caroline looked at him, seeing him for the first time, she drank in his broad muscular tall frame, his dark almost black eyes that held friendliness in there as well as amazement and short hair that seemed to match his eyes and smiled. He returned the favour and again raked his dark eyes over her body, taking in her never ending legs, her tall, slim, curvy and yet muscular in a sexy way frame, her pert yet biggish tits just like her bottom he suspected. Her eyes were what struck him the most a bright green colour and her hair was long dark blonde colour tied back in a messy bun at the nape of her neck. He liked what he saw. They were snapped out of there revelations by Genes voice.

" Just like her mother" laughed Gene Hunt and was joined by the two Dr's.

"How do you know that?" David dumbly asked, making everyone else that was in the room laugh.

"Maybe I shouldn't of hired you Detective Constable Inspector, as you aren't good at detecting things 're 'er" laughed Gene.

"Hi my names Dr Alex Drake-Price-Hunt I'm a criminal Psychiatrist and former police officer and this is my eldest daughter Dr Molly Drake-Hunt a criminal Psychiatrist too" replied the older woman.

Then it finally hit him. "Oh My God, you're his husband" referring to Gene Hunt " and that is your guys daughter" this time referring to Molly.

"Actually you are half right, yes they are married but Gene's not my dad, he's Carols" said Molly in her clever tone.

"You're their Daughter!" he said spinning around to DCI Price-Hunt.

"Yes, Genius"

" By Jove, he's got it!" snarked Gene Hunt.

**A2AA2AA2AA2AA2AA2AA2AA2AA2AA2AA2AA2AA2AA2AA2AA2AA2AA2AA2AA2AA2A**

**Please review and tell me what you think and give me your ideas I'll appreciate them greatly and please excuses any mistakes because I am Writing this a 02:22 am in the morning. **

**P.S tell me of what you think of my own characters and are the original ones written alright and not to OCNESS going on, but please do understand I've made Gene Hunt a little softer in this story as I believe this is what would happen if he married Alex and had two daughters to raise but also be very protective of them. **

**P.S.S I just had to have Gene have the last word in. **

**Thank you for reading and please click that little blue button. **

**The3rdSister xxxxxx**


End file.
